


Green Lion or Black Panther?

by Yuuri_Fujioka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Made Up Science, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Wakanda (Marvel), world reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuri_Fujioka/pseuds/Yuuri_Fujioka
Summary: The Paladins get an invite to the one place on Earth that isn't untied with the rest of the planet. Vince just so happens to know what's going on, and Lamina really needs to stop judging other place and cultures.Vince's mysterious past gets revealed and everyone learns just how special he is.
Kudos: 3





	Green Lion or Black Panther?

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had this idea for a while, ever since 2014 and just haven’t gotten around to putting it down on anything. It kinda came from the distinct lack of fics about Vince from Voltron Force and his past. There is a great opening for some awesome story arcs there, but I can’t find any. So I’ve taken it upon myself to put my idea forth, even if I should write it down on paper first for best results, but oh well. This fic is long overdue.   
> I present to you a Voltron Force, Avengers crossover focused on Vince and his mysterious past.

Sorry! But I need a Beta reader before I post any chapters and I don't know how to find one. So please let me know if you are interested. I will also be in college while I'm working on this as well as working a part time job, so the updates probably won't be all that frequent.


End file.
